Ivoorstad
Ivoorstad is a recent colonial venture pursued by the Hunter's League of Zundrbar by heading into the largely unclaimed Sholazar Basin area in Northrend. Ivoorstad differs from the other colonies of Zundrbar because it would be characterized by a swathe of settlements across the area, which would serve as posts for hunters, whereas in the other colonies, they were mainly centered around one or two large cities, such as Nieuw Zundrbar, which was centered around the city of the same name. The venture was proposed to Ghlafferge Sootbeard and authorized in +2000, and Ghlafferge has announced that this will mark the beginning of the end for the founding of new colonies, and stating that in the next coming weeks, a focus will be shifted from founding new colonies, to settling the colonies will settlers and creating infrastructure for more advanced resource gathering. Overview The name, "Ivoorstad," in Hill Dwarvish, translates into common as, "City of Ivory." The name comes as a result of the mammoths which are present in Northrend, however believing that the production of Ivory to be the only commodity produced via the Ivoorstad colony is a misconception. Ivoorstad's operations will vary over numerous sectors, including the mining of cobalt and titanium, the fishing of Barrelhead Goby, Nettlefish, and Pygymy Suckerfish, the herb gathering of Adder's Tongue, Deadnettle, Goldclover, and Tiger Lily, the hunting of Crocolisks, Dreadsabers, Emperor Cobras, Goretalon Rocs, and Sapphire Hive wasps. Ivoorstad was created after the Hunter's League of Zundrbar- an organization inside of Zundrbar that acts almost as a "colonial guild," with operations centered around hunting and fishing in the colonies, noticed a rift in Northrend. They asked Ghlafferge Sootbeard for royal protection for the venture, and Ghlafferge Sootbeard complied, and agreed to accompany the venture himself, as Ghlafferge is a hunter and an avid outdoorsman in his spare time. Ivoorstad is expected to be a cycle of eight trading posts around the entirety of the Sholazar Basin, with easy access to the Airstrip in Borean Tundra, as well as the ability to bring aid to beleaguered Alliance forces, still fighting the Horde in Wintergrasp. Operation Jagdhorn Operation Jagdhorn was the capturing and settling of the Sholazar Basin. Forces from Zundrbar departed from Menethil Harbour via the Icebreaker vessel present in Menethil Harbour, and landed in the Howling Fjord at Valgarde Keep. The hardy warriors marched on through the cold weather northwards, until finally reaching the settlement of Westguard Keep, where they prepared to board the zeppelin, belonging to the Military of Zundrbar. The zeppelin headed out for operations. During the trip, the group made a stop in Grizzly Hills after being attacked by Vrykul dragon riders, and re-encountered the citizens of the colony of Noordland, who were under siege by Iron Dwarves. The zeppelin riders of Zundrbar offered some supplies and connected back with units in Westguard, who began delivering supplies northwards. After the zeppelin headed back off, they sailed above Zul'Drak, during which they were attacked by Drakkari Trolls. When they began to fly over the Storm Peaks- an Iron Dwarf ambush whilst flying in the air caught them off guard, and nearly crashed the Zundrbar into the goblin settlement of K-3. The zeppelin riders continued however, and flew over Wintergrasp, believing that the Alliance-Horde War had died down in Northrend after the Siege of Orgrimmar. The zeppelin riders were wrong, and they were ambushed by Horde, before crash-landing in the Sholazar Basin. After crash landing, the group set up a base camp, and named it, "Landeplaatz," meaning, "Landing Zone." The wreckage of the zeppelin proved to be good shelter from the native beasts, who immediately began to swarm the campgrounds. Luckily, the warriors had come prepared, and were able to hunt down a majority of the predators- which was needed, as their supplies were lost on the way down. A three man scouting team was sent to find Nesingwary's Expedition and secure a connection. The hunters of Hemet Nesingwary's group agreed to aid the warriors, and allowed them to settle in his camp. A group of mountaineers remained behind to guard the Landeplaatz, but the majority of the Zundrbarians advanced onwards to Nesingwary's camp. Nesingwary and his hunters agreed to aid the warriors, primarily through allowance of shelter and supplies, as it was too risky to venture too far from the camp, as there were rumors of a fight going on between wolf-like peoples and a mystical race of blue origins, as well as the rumors of Titanic artifacts. After a few days, the group sent out a military party to found the first settlement after word of a small clearing reached them around a small river. The group found a base-camp, and called it, "Wasserstad," as it was located right next to a waterfall, and the name translates into common as, "City of Water." Meanwhile, the mountaineers at the Landeplaatz began to explore around them, and established a new hunting outpost, near a small outcrop of giant-wasps and other wildlife. The wasps were hostile towards the mountaineers, and several mountaineers were severely injured during the first hunt. The wildlife was nothing like the mountaineers had expected when compared to event the tenacious hornets of the Loch. With three settlements created, Hemet Nesingwary saw that there was profit to be made off of this venture. Ghlafferge Sootbeard offered to purchase the land owned by Hemet Nesingwary, although have his hunters still adminster the region, in a co-governing with the Hunter's League. After long contemplation, Hemet Nesingwary agreed to the deal and the central area founded was known as Ivoorstad. After the founding of Ivoorstad, several over settlements were founded across the Basin. After the settlements were founded, the huntsmen of Zundrbar remained for several days, alongside Ghlafferge, who was working out the beginning of the resource gathering, as several miners, several herbalists, and other producers had joined the colonial expedition. Afterwards, Ghlafferge Sootbeard and several others marched back to Zundrbar by heading down the Borean Tundra until finally reaching an Alliance settlement, and taking a boat back to Stormwind. Economy The economy of Ivoorstad is mainly centered around the wildlife. The hunters of Zundrbar have a firm belief in a "use every part of the animal" policy, and not doing such is considered to be a crime, and can cause expulsion from the league. The Hunter's League governs over the fishing in the area, however the remaining industries are independent. Cobalt and Titanium mining is administered by Kharutt Silverminer- the guildmaster of the Miner's Guild, and the herbalism is governed over by Hamen Goatbeard and Lenarre Coldbane, as it is viewed as "The production of cash crops," however mainly the crops are sent back to Zundrbar and used by the Alchemist's Guild for the creation of holistic medicine. Trade has flourished between Alliance forces in the Wintergrasp area, as merchants from the Hunter's League have begun selling meats and furs to the soldiers in exchange for gold. This has also allowed for relations among Zundrbar and the Grand Alliance to increase. Settlements The colony of Ivoorstad's capital is Ivoorstad, which is located at Hemet Nesingwary's base-camp in the area. The other major settlements are: Wasserstad, Landplaatz, and Vespestad. There are numerous other smaller hunting camps throughout the region. Administration The city of Ivoorstad's land is owned by the Principality of Zundrbar, however it is co-governed by the Hunter's League of Zundrbar and by Hemet Nesingwary, as he also wishes to have a say in how his former land is being used, and due to Ghlafferge's respect for him (as any dwarf would and should have for Hemet Nesingwary, as good a hunter he is) he has allowed for Hemet to retain some autonomy. The administration of other settlements is done through the hunter's league, and who is considered to be the "head hunter" of these other settlements. The territory as a whole unlike the others, is mainly managed by the Hunter's League, rather than the Zundrbar Trading Co. The Zundrbar Trading Co. does have a representative who manages the shipping of exports from Ivoorstad to Menethil Harbor- Zundrbar's central port. Category:Zundrbar Category:Places Category:Hunting